you gonna kiss me again?
by hideANDseakHannah
Summary: Marley and Ryder's first date, after the show. May or may not be a oneshot. That depends on you.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm loving Marley/Ryder! Who isn't? And then Jake's like adorable so I don't even know. But he is a Womanizer. We'll see. This'll be a Marley/Ryder story. it may or may not be a oneshot depending on your response…so if you want me to continue I think you know what you need to do.**

**As for my other stories, they've hit brick walls and probably won't be continued. Ah, well. Maybe if there was some support I would. **

**Hey, like, dude. I don't know if there is a lake in Lima, but we pretended there was one in one of my RPs so I'm going to use one here. **

**Hannah xx**

**PS: I'm also fascinated with the friendship of Marley and Wade, so yeah. **

After the show, I'd changed back into a pair of jeans and a sweater before grabbing my purse, ready to get out of there. Everything had gone great, of course, but I really didn't want to stick around for Kitty to make some joke about my mom or my weight or anything else.

Finn patted me on the back as I headed through the stage doors. "Good job, Sandra Dee." He joked, smiling down at me and I nodded, pushing through the doors into the hallway quickly enough.

"Marley!" Ryder's voice called after me and I turned to look at him, still in costume, but smiling broadly as he jogged to catch up to where I stood in the middle of the hallway. "Don't run off so fast. The cast's going to breadsticks to celebrate." He offered, nodding toward the stage doors again.

I bit my lip, shaking my head. "I don't think so, Ryder." I answered quietly, thinking about Kitty. I guess he knew that though, because he just nodded.

"Alright. We could go somewhere else." He continued and I blushed, looking at the ground, causing him to chuckle. "What's wrong?"

I shrugged, looking back up. "Nothing. That'd be good." I answered and he grinned.

"Cool. Let's go." He agreed, causing me to laugh so he lifted an eyebrow. "What's funny?"

I smiled, tugging at the sleeves of my sweater. "Aren't you going to change?" I asked and he looked down almost as if he'd forgotten he'd been wearing it.

He looked back up, smiling. "Don't you like the Danny look?"

"Oh, yeah, Ryder. Leather pants are the best." I replied, smiling right back before shaking my head. "Go change. I'll wait here."

"Alright." He agreed, turning away. "Don't move." He cautioned, slowly walking back to the stage doors.

I smiled inwardly, leaning against the locker behind me and pulling my phone from my pocket and quickly calling my mom. She picked up on the second ring. "How'd the show go, honey?" She asked and I smiled.

"The show was good." I answered, wrapping my arms around my body and staring dreamily at the floor. "Do you mind if I go out with Ryder?"

"Danny?" She asked, laughing quietly. "That's fine honey. Just be careful, alright?"

I nodded, smiling. "I will, mama. Thanks. See you later."

"Have fun." She agreed and I nodded, smiling down at the ground as I hung up.

"What're you smiling at, Marley?" Wade asked, walking up with a smile.

I shrugged, looking up at him. "I'm going out with Ryder tonight." I answered and he grinned.

"That's much better." He told me, hugging me quickly before turning to walk to the doors. "Have fun." He called over his shoulder before hurrying out into the dark night.

"What's she talking about, Sandra Dee?" Kitty's sickly sweet voice called from down the hallway and I groaned quietly, forcing myself to look up at her with a smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kitty." I replied as she strolled up, wearing her Cheerios uniform and a sneer.

She slipped past me, hands on her hips. "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about, Honey Boo Boo."

"Ready to go, Marley?" Ryder asked, walking briskly up and taking my arm. He was wearing jeans and a white tee shirt and had traded his leather pants for a jean jacket. "Kitty." He greeted before steering me out the door.

I smiled weakly at him. "Thanks for that." I told him as he steered me toward his truck.

He chuckled, nodding. "Don't mention it." He answered, opening my door with a playful wink. "That's what friends are for, right?"

I laughed at his words, nodding and hopping into the passenger side of his truck and watching as he walked around to the driver's side, sliding in beside me and pushing the keys into the ignition.

"This is what I propose," He began, pulling out of his parking spot and onto the road. "we grab a burger and go to the lake?"

I smiled, nodding. "That sounds good."

Fifteen minutes later I found myself climbing up in the bed of his truck and sitting with my back against the cold metal, watching silently as he climbed in beside me. He grinned, handing me a burger. "Eat that." He half joked, spreading the bag out and setting the fries on top.

I nodded, slowly unwrapping it and taking a bite. After a beat of silence I sat the burger down on the wrapper, looking at the ground. "I want you to know that wasn't me back there."

He frowned, watching me closely. "You don't have to tell me that."

"I just wanted you to know." I answered simply, picking up a fry and eating it, only slightly awkwardly. I didn't want Ryder to think what he saw today was a common thing or something I even thought of on my own. I also didn't plan on telling him it was Kitty.

He nodded, smiling and poking my side playfully. "We don't have to talk about that."

I took another bite of my burger, smiling out into the night. "Thanks for stopping me."

He grinned, nodding. "Any time."

I smiled, leaning my head against his shoulder and looking up at the sky. "Have you ever tried to count the stars?" I asked, turning my eyes from the countless number of stars in the sky to his face and attempting to memorize the adorable dimple that popped up when he laughed.

"Once," He began, smiling down at me. "when I was eight. I set up my sleeping bag in the back yard and counted till I fell asleep." He chuckled, looking skyward. "I kept loosing count and having to restart." He smiled inwardly. "I remember waking up the next morning so mad because my dad carried me inside. I didn't talk to him for a week."

I laughed quietly, smiling. "That's cute." I answered before I realized it and blushed, but he just grinned.

"You're cute." He injected, making me blush harder.

"Ryder…" I mumbled and he lifted an eyebrow.

"Marley." He replied and suddenly his big hand cupped my find and I laughed nervously.

"Are you going to kiss me again?"

He chuckled. "Maybe."

**Eh, it's pretty short, but it's cute so I'm okay with that.**

**Review?**

**Hannah Kayy xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh you guys (does it make me too erratic if I say "I CAN SAY GUYS AND IT'S NOT A LIE!" ? Well, see I put it in quotes so it's not actually been said! I'm brilliant, no?). Anyway, you're amazing. I love you so much and I just met you! (hey I just met you and this is crazy but here's my number… call me maybe?)**

**Forgive me, loves, I'm kind of hyper off reviews right now. I mean last night I checked my email 20 minutes after I posted this story… BAM! Eight new emails. This morning I checked my email… BAM! Fifteen emails. It was bloody brilliant and I love you all. I'd truly appreciate it if you kept it up because you know how amazing it is for me… please? **

**Now, for the bad news. I wrote that story on a whim last night cuz I'd been watching Marley/Ryder vids (what'd you call them? Ryley?) and was like "ohhh I wanna write a story about them. The problem with all of this is I have to read a painfully long book for AP history over break and one third of the Scarlet Letter and comprehend both. Therefore I really don't have the amount of time I'd like to be able to dedicate to this story right now. I'll try to update a fair amount though. **

**Thank you!**

**Happy Hannah Kay xxPS: I got a request to describe the kiss…(that's going to be difficult for me honestly because with their personalities I think it'd be… yeah, not what I typically write by way of snogging. anyway.)**

"Girl, I want details." Wade told me from across the table where he was sitting with a cup of coffee and a big grin. He'd called me at eight thirty this morning and here we sit in the coffee house.

I'm wearing jeans and a faded blue sweater, hands clutched around my own coffee, mentally trying to conjure up the "details" he wanted. "We went out to the lake." I told him and he nodded, prompting me to continue. "We ate burgers and just talked. It was nice. Easy."

He smirked, lifting an eyebrow at me. "And?"

I laughed quietly, taking a sip of my coffee and running my fingers through my hair. "And he kissed me." I answered and he grinned.

"Finally the good stuff." He proclaimed before leaning over the table and looking at me. "How was it?"

I blushed, looking at the table. "It was kind of perfect."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Woah, don't go into any detail, Marley."

"I'm sorry." I answered, looking up at him with red cheeks. "It's just kind of hard to explain."

"Try?"

I smiled down at the table. "It was just gentle and sweet." I replied, looking back up at her. "Almost innocent."

"Aw, girl, you got it bad." He replied, smiling at me and I shrugged, setting the cup on the table and wrapping my arms around my body.

"I wouldn't say that." I answered but I'm sure I was still wearing that overly giddy smile.

He smirked. "You want to go down to the field and watch the football players practice?" He asked, grinning slightly as I nodded. "Exactly." He grabbed his bag, standing up. "Let's go."

Soon enough we were sitting on the bleachers in the stadium under the hot sun. I peeled my sweater over my head, leaving me in a white tee shirt. The football players were running plays and the cheerleaders were prancing around the field, and for a moment I worried about Kitty but I actually didn't see her. However strange that was, I wasn't going to question it.

"Um, Marley." Wade muttered, but when I turned to look at him his eyes were fixed on the field.

I followed his gaze and found Kitty. She was talking to Ryder. Okay, I wish she was just talking to Ryder. She was hanging all over Ryder. My stomach sank and I shook my head, looking away. "I'm going to the car, Wade." I mumbled, but he grabbed my arm.

"Look, Marley." He announced, forcing me to turn and look at them again. He was pushing her away, obviously angry. "It's just Kitty." He assured before smiling at me. "Go talk to him."

I bit my bottom lip, unsure. "Wade…"

"Go talk to him." He urged, gently pushing me toward the stairs. "This is Ryder we're talking about, not Jake."

I nodded and slowly turned to walk down the steps of the stadium toward where Ryder was standing. As I approached, I saw him looking up at me with a grin and I suddenly felt encouraged, crossing the field to meet him. "Hey there." He greeted, waving as I stepped closer.

I smiled, the corners of my lips pulling into a grin as he hugged me. "Hey." I offered, wrapping my arms around my body happily and nodding at him.

"What're you doing here?" He asked, but I just shrugged, and he chuckled, nodding.

"Lynn!" Coach yelled and I blushed heavily, backing away slightly.

He chuckled, smiling one last dimpled smile at me before turning away, trotting a few paces away before turning to look at me once again. "I'll be sure to do an in zone dance for you."

With that, he ran across the field and I turned back to walk toward Wade who was beaming at me, obviously pleased with the transaction.

I'm not sure what this feeling is. It's rather strange to be quite honest. It's just this strange warm affection that's bubbling in my chest and inhibiting me from not smiling. But as I hopped onto the bleachers I knew without question that this was the start of something new. Something good.

**I want my show choir to do "Loser Like Me" **

**You can blame my not updating today (Sunday) on my friend Sam. She abducted me for like seven hours. I didn't have a computer to you know write this. But I had a brilliant time, so it's cool, yeah? **

**Hope you liked this. Yet again it's short, but I'm struggling with stuff to do here. If anyone has any plot ideas they would like me to incorporate, feel free to share. I'd appreciate the help. **

**Love always, **

**Hannah Kay xx**

**PS: Read the Perks of Being a Wallflower. It is the best book ever written. It literally changed my life.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dude. Like I hurt my finger. Ow. **

**Anyway, it's Monday and I've worked on my history for like two hours and I can't look at that book anymore! So, I'm going to work on chapter three. Yayyyz. **

**So, I've got this idea and I'm going to let it happen cuz I think it'll make for a good plot thing. In order to do it, though, It can't be in Marley's POV for this particular chapter. I personally hate doing things that way, because I'm OCD and I like a constant POV but I'll just have to deal with it. This is going to be really short. Just letting you now. Because this is just the idea. Then it'll play out from here. **

**Love you all. Your reviews make my days/mornings/nights/afternoons… keep it up new friends *insert smiley face that fanfiction won't allow me to have anymore***

**Hannah Kayy xx **

**PS: Lemme just say I'm not sure to do Wade's voice, so I'm sorry. And I'm really struggling with portraying Kitty's… Kitty. So, I'm sorry yet again.**

**Wade's POV: **

Monday morning I was standing at my locker, sorting through the books and packing my backpack while waiting for Marley to get to school so we could walk to class together. The school was relatively full of life and I waved at a few Glee kids who passed me by but it wasn't until Kitty appeared at the end of the hall, blonde hair in a high ponytail that I crossed my arms, cocking my head to the side as she slithered down the hall to open her locker just beside mine. "Morning he-she." She greeted, sneering over at me as she shoved the locker open, forcing me to take a step back. "Waiting for your little Fat So?"

That was really where I drew the line. I didn't mind people making fun of me, I was used to that, but Marley? Marley was nice to everyone, sweet, and doesn't deserve any of this. So I did what any good friend would do. I took another step toward the blonde, letting my voice raise a little louder than normal, staring her down. "Look, Blondie, leave Marley alone."

The Cheerio laughed cheekily, leaning against the locker with a smirk. "I'm so scared."

I took a deep breath, glaring over her shoulder before frowning deeply. "Kitty," I began, reaching into the girl's locker. "what's this?" I asked, bringing out a spool of yellow thread.

Kitty lifted an eyebrow in mock innocence. "I have no idea how that got there." She responded, grabbing the thread from my hand but I grabbed it back.

"What'd you do with this, Blondie?"

"I don't think that's any of your business, He-She."

"Well I think it is."

"What's going on, Wade?" Ryder's voice disturbed our stare down and my eyes snapped to him, raising the spool of thread so he could see it.

"This she devil sewed up Marley's Sandy costume so she thought she was gaining weight." I told him and he turned to look at Kitty, head tilted to the side in disbelief.

"So what if I did?" She sneered back, snatching the thread from my hand and shoving it back into her locker. "It was only a matter of time."

Ryder sighed, turning to walk away before looking at her again. "I bet it was your idea for her to puke it all up too, wasn't it?"

"Wait what?" I asked, looking between them now. "She did what?" I asked him, dropping my bag to the ground because that was the final straw for me with Kitty in one day.

Ryder shook his head, grabbing my arm. "She isn't worth it." He answered, nodding for me to grab my bag. "Come on. We've gotta find Marley."

**I don't know why, but I really wanted it to hit the fan that Kitty was messing with Marley's costume…**

**I actually started this chapter in Ryder's POV but decided I really couldn't write it in his… so, yeah, this is what I came up with. I dunno. :D**

**By the way, this whole idea ties into the idea Emily gave me in a review. So, Emily, don't think I've discarded it. I really liked your idea-that's a very KITTY thing to do- and I'm going to use it. Thanks for your input!**

**I love the Warblers. In the past few days I've watched their performance of "Uptown Girl" about eighty times (it's the only one I can find on Youtube in good quality). Random I know.**

**Now, if anyone can think of any nick names for Kitty to give Wade or anyone else… I've never been good at that, that'd be brilliant. **

**Hannahhh xx**

**PS: Be honest but not brutal. How was my characterization? Looovee you all :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**What do they post the songs Glee is going to sing early or something? How is it that I'm listening to "Some Nights" Glee version on repeat with Blake Jenner's yummy face staring back at me from the youtube video? Anyway, if you've heard it, what do you think? I really like it. For me it's like New Directions crossed with Warblers- a more united sound (which is kind of built into the song but anyway I think it causes a really good effect.)**

**Basically it's Monday night right now and I won't finish this chapter tonight because tonight is Eclipse night in my family's Twilight Saga movie marathon and that's my favorite so yeah! I'm psyched to see BD part two asap. Anyone seen it?**

**Tuesday morning. I woke up at 7:30 this morning and wallowed till 8. Then I got up and read my history book-my highlighter's running out of ink!- till like 9:15 and then did the dishes and at 10 I watched Gilmore Girls! I love when I am out of school on a weekday cuz I get to watch GG! It's one of my favorite old shows. And Logan just asked permission to ask Rory to marry him and *chills!* I love the last season so frickin' much!**

**Sorry, I'm done with that rant.**

**Hannah xx**

Monday mornings are supposed to be hard. You're supposed to drag your feet and cling to your bed, not wanting to get up and go to school. Today was different. I woke before the blaring sound of my alarm clock, rolling quickly from my bed onto my feet.

Now I'm strolling into school with my mom, red sweater and jeans, backpack thrown over my shoulder and smiling into the distance. I'd been turned into "that girl" and I didn't even mind. I waved to my mom before strolling slowly down the hallway toward my locker.

First bell didn't ring for another ten minutes so I walked leisurely before opening my locker and grabbing the books I'd left there overnight, stuffing them into my backpack before taking a moment to tape a Grease cast picture. The crowd around me was humming with conversation and a couple people even stopped by to congratulate me on how well the musical went, but after a few minutes I started toward Wade's locker where we were meeting up to walk to class.

As I passed the choir room, Ryder grabbed my arm and I stopped, frowning at Wade who was standing behind him just inside the choir room. "What's wrong?" I asked, looking between them in confusion.

"We need to talk." Ryder told me and I frowned, allowing him to pull me into the choir room, softly closing the door behind us.

Wade steered me over to the piano bench, sitting me down and I frowned. I couldn't think of anything they would both have to tell me. What could be going on? "I was waiting for you this morning Marley and Kitty strolled up to her locker and started up her relentless banter-"

Ryder shook his head, side stepping to sit beside me on the piano bench. "Marley she was making 'adjustments' to your Sandra Dee costume every night." He said and I frowned, looking at Wade with a lifted eyebrow but he just nodded, affirming the truth of Ryder's voice.

"I saw thread the exact color of your dress in her locker and when I said something she didn't deny it." Wade continued and I looked down at the ground, frowning.

"Why would she do that?" I asked, knitting my eyebrows together in confusion.

Ryder frowned, shrugging. "I don't know." He muttered and I sighed, standing up.

"We need to get to class." I told Wade and he nodded, turning to grab his bag.

"Marley, are you alright?" Ryder asked, watching me carefully.

I wasn't okay, really. I didn't understand why Kitty would pretend to be my friend and then make fun of me behind my back. I didn't understand why she'd pretend to be my friend then sew up my costume at night so I thought I was getting fat. Though I am beginning to understand that some people like those who made fun of my mom are just plain mean. That very fact made me sad, but I didn't tell Ryder any of this. Instead I just smiled, nodding at him. "I'm good. Thanks for telling me."

He nodded, standing and following us out the door. "See you at lunch." He told me, leaning over to kiss my cheek gently and striding down the hall.

Wade frowned, looking at me. "How are you really, Sandra Dee?"

I shrugged, turning down the hall toward our first period honors bio class. "I'm fine, Wade." I answered simply before hurrying ahead. We slipped into our desks as the bell rang so I didn't have to explain further. Instead I pulled out my binder and started taking notes from the board.

A little later I was sitting in English, three minutes early and pouring over the novel of the day intently but I was disturbed by Kitty's loudly dropping her books on the table, sneering down at me. "Hey there, Fat-So."

I exhaled loudly, slipping my bookmark in place and looking up at her. "They told me what you did, Kitty. You can cut the act." I told her, but my voice shook just a bit as I did.

She let out an exasperated sigh, dropping into her desk with a roll of her heavily made up eyes. "Oh, get over it, Honey Boo Boo." She sneered, making a big show of opening her binder to the page of notes we'd stopped on the day before. I shook my head, looking down at the book in my hands with a frown, but she wasn't done, of course. "What do you think you're doing with Ryder Lynn anyway?"

I turned to look at her again, now confused. Wasn't she dating Jake? Or crushing on Jake? Or something like that? Why would she even care if I was dating Ryder? "Why do you care?"

She laughed haughtily, shaking her head at my innocence. "You and I both know what boys want, Little Miss Virgin."

I frowned at her, pencil tapping nevously against my desk. "But Ryder-"

"Is Ryder a boy?" She asked, lifting a finger to me to quiet my protest and moving on without allowing me time to answer. "Then there's only one thing he wants."

**Hello lovelies. So, I've made this terrible trailer for this story. :D If you'd like to see it, visit youtube and type in "You Gonna Kiss Me Again? Ryley Fanfiction" or just look up my account. I'm "hannahkayy93" leave a comment? And review palllease?**

**Hannah xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Have you seen the clip from Thursday's Glee with Jake and Ryder fighting? I don't think that will mean good things for Ryley. *sad face***

**"When in doubt, go to the library." Crap I've turned Marley into Hermione Granger!**

**Have I mentioned how excited I am to have Finn running Glee club? Just cuz I don't want to loose him.. I love Cory/Finn! I'm feeling in a Finchel mood… question: If I wrote a Finchel fic, would you guys read it? *smiley***

**Hannah xxx**

I skipped lunch, hiding out in the library, pillaging the shelves for everything and nothing, searching for answers that couldn't be in the books.

Kitty's words had rung through my ears all through Spanish and through the hallways. I kept assuring myself that she was wrong, but the logic behind her words was so strong. I just wished there was someone to talk to about that. I mean I don't want to tell mom. I know what she'd say, "If he really likes you, he'll wait,"-that stereotypical mom answer- but that's not what I need to hear. Asking Wade seemed completely out of the question, I'm not sure why, but I'm almost positive that breaching that particular subject with him would be unbearably awkward for both of us. That didn't leave many options.

So I sat near the back of the library, pretending to be working on my history homework and instead staring unseeingly at the half finished homework, head spinning.

"Marley?" Finn's voice caused me to jump from my stupor, looking up just as he sat down across from me. "You alright?"

I frowned, turning my eyes toward my homework self consciously. "Um, I'm fine." I answered, pretending to write something on the paper.

He smirked, watching my hand move across the paper. "Well, what are you working on?" He asked, pulling the paper towards him and reading the gibberish I'd just written before looking back at me. "What's going on, Marley?"

I sighed loudly, closing the binder and shoving it in my backpack, feeling my cheeks turn red with embarrassment. "Can I ask you a question, Finn?"

He chuckled humorously. "Well, I am your teacher now." He joked, attempting to break the tension. "Hit me with your best shot."

I frowned, tugging on the sleeves of my sweater unable to look at him. "Is that all guys want?" I mumbled under my breath.

He frowned, watching me carefully. "Did Ryder do something…?"

I shook my head, propping my face up on my hands with a sigh. "No. Kitty just." I exhaled loudly, glancing up at the clock over his head with a weak smile. "Never mind. I've got to get to class."

He frowned, nodding. "Well… I'll see you at Glee practice then." He answered awkwardly and I nodded, hurrying from the library and straight into Ryder.

_Great timing, Mar._ I thought, shaking my head a bit as he frowned down at me. "Hey, Marley… why weren't you at lunch?" He asked, looking like he'd been concerned, but Kitty's words were making me question everything. Maybe this was just an act. Maybe Ryder wasn't a nice guy.

"I had to finish some homework." I answered simply, smiling weakly and backing down the hallway. "I've got to get to class. See you in Glee."

**Gah, these chapters are short. I'm sorry. I guess I don't know what to type… me sorry. **

**I promise next chapter will be long. So long you'll hate me! JK. But I want Marley to sing something in Glee relevant to either the Kitty (mean girl) situation or the "what do guys want" situation. If you guys have ideas, let me know... :) Thank you in advance.**

**Anyway, review. **

**Love you all for putting up with me.**

**Hannahhh xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Let me just say I'm really sorry. I got caught up in school and homework and the season of a thousand choir performances. You know how it is?**

**And I'd like to say it'll be better next semester, but honestly, it won't. next semester I've got Physics, AP Music Theory, Choir (and this is contest season:P) and Trig/Pre Cal. Kill me. **

**So I don't know what to tell you… I think I'm stopping this story for a while. **

**I promised myself that I'd finish my 1D story before Christmas and I really need to work on that. Plus I've gotta work through a bunch of my theory workbook and learn 8 songs for All-State Honor choir. This is what I'll do though. I'll make my annual Christmas oneshot dedicated to Ryley. Please read and review, loves. **

**Hannah Kay xx **


End file.
